A Skins Life
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when I end up Skins? A hell of a lot thats what.
1. Here We Go Again

" Oh no, Effy, don't go for Cook?' I find myself screaming at the computer. I love Youtube, and the tv show Skins. It just so real, not so cookie cutter teen soap opera dramas here in America

" Kebbie, what are you doing, its time for dinner" My mom says knocking well,shoving my bedroom door open.

" Did you study for your exam tomorrow?" She says gesturing towards my unopened textbooks

" Um, you see I was gonna-

" That's it, gimme your laptop, right now." She reaches over me and unplugs it

" But mom!"

" No buts Kebreht, no studying, no Skins."

" But, I wanna-

" No, now close the windows, a storm's coming."

I pout like a five year old, but she kisses me on the forehead

"Now's there' s a a good girl, dinner in five minutes." She says' gripping my chin, laptop in hand

Ugh.

Why can't life be like Skins?

Where I can be myself and do what I want?

Where I can hang with Effy , and Naomi, my fav characters

Or finally loose my virginity to Cook?

Who would gladly take it.

The wind blows hard outisde my windows, trees clatter into each other. The lights flutter above me

" Mom, I think's there something wrong with the power?" I scream as a tree branchs hit my windows, breaking it

" Mom, Help!" I feel something strike the back of my head, and then everything goes black...............................

" Holy shit, did you see that?"

" The car came out of fucking nowhere man?

" Is she alright?

" Someone call an ambulance"

" Kebbie, can you hear me?" I hear a familar voice in my ear.

I groan, struggling to open my eyes

" I think she's coming to"

I feel someone slapping me

" What the hell, Katie!

" What I'm just trying to speed this up, Effy?"

" She just got hit by a fucking car, you bitch'

I open my eyes to see seven people surrounding me

Effy, Freddie,Katie,Emily,Cook,JJ,Naomi, and Pandora, exactly

" Can you stand?" Freddie says, helping me up.

" Holy shit.' I say, they all laugh

I gotta be dreaming

'" What the hell Kebbie, you look like you fucking saw a bloody ghost!" Katie says

Oh my god, I think I'm on Skins.


	2. Cheating Hearts Vodka Angry Kebbie

" Easy does it, love!" Cook's uncle says, as Effy leads me to a table

" Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital Keb?" Emily says, passing me a drink.

" Yeah,I'm fine Emily. Really." I say, as Effy sits me down. Oh my god, I am sitting next to Effy Stonem. Oh my damn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so I'm freaking out a bit, I am on my favorite tv show Skins, and everyone seems to know me, except well me.

" Then why the fuck is she staring at us like she has no idea who we are?" Cook says in a loud whisper

" She got hit by a car for fuck's sake, but she's not deaf!" Naomi hits Cook over the head.

" She might have amnesia, the blood vessels in your brain, but have burst and you could be slowly drowning in your own blood." JJ says

" Thanks JJ." I say almost squealing. I have an British accent, I forgot to add

" What do you remember?" Effy asks

" Not much, care to refresh my memory?" I say, throwing back a shot of vodka

" Well, its good she doesn't remember Ed sleeping with Katie, or her walking in on it, then running out crying into the college parking lot and getting hit by the car." JJ says

" JJ!!!!!!" Everyone says in unision

Oh great, Katie slept with my boyfriend, maybe I should just react

"What the fuck Katie! Honestly, it is not enough you give everyone else hell but this is fucking ridicoulous" I say yelling

" I said I was sorry Kebbie," She says breezily

Ok, maybe I should get out of here for a bit.

" I gotta go, I just gotta go." I stand up, but suddenly dizzy, stumble a bit, but Freddie catches me

" That's it, I'm taking you to a hospital, come on!" He grabs my hand

" I'm fine Freddie, really. I just need to get THE FUCK AWAY FROM KATIE.I'm going for a walk. " I say picking up my really cute bag

Jeez, five minutes in and I'm in a love triangle. Great.

" I'm coming with you." Effy announces. Freddy looks at her, back at me, then at Effy again

" Fine. Let's go."

**R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&&R&&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Cook?

We walked along Bristol Streets in silence. I really need to figure out how the hell I got on a British tv show. Okay, there was a storm, window broke,and then I-

" Do you wanna talk about what happened Keb?" Freddie says, arm around me.

Yeah, everything I just thought about? Completely just erased my head. What I've never had a boyfriend. Sue me.

Okay,I got make this good, think soap opera,really dramatic

" I guess there is nothing to talk about. He cheated on me. Elk had sex with Katie. It's over." I turn away for dramatic effect.

" You mean Ed?" Effy says

" Right. Ed." Oh crap.

" Come on." Effy says in that aloofy and sexy voice of hers. I wish I could have a sexy voice but no,I have a man voice. And man hands if you think about it.

" Where we going?" Freddie says

" How about everyone at my house. My mum's gone for holiday and my dads a cheating bastard." She says,taking a long drag from her cigarette.

" I'll text everyone. I got a couple of spliffs left so itll be cool." Freddie says,flipping through his phone. I should still be sad, or something.

" I dunno. I just need time to think." Another dramatic head turn. I think I'm starting to get whip lash.

" Come on Kebbie. Spliffs ,sausages,and beer. Your three favorite things." Effy says helping me up.

" But-

" No buts- Let's go." Freddie slings one arm around my waist and Effy clasps her hand in mine

I think I might like it here

An hour later,I'm floating.

I feel on air, okay so I'm a bit high.

And in the middle of a Naomi and Emily sandwich dancing.

Effy twirls around me,vodka bottle in hand. I've never felt so free,so at one with nature.

And Cannabis. Nothing can ruin this,nothing

" Kebbie?" I turn around to see a red-headed green eyed hottie with a Betty-Boop tattoo on his bulging forearm.

" What the fuck are you doing here? Fuck off. Ed" Freddie says standing in front me.

" I'm here to see Kebbie. Come on baby,five minutes. You owe me that."

" She doesn't owe you anything you fucking wanker" Naomi says

" Please Kebbie. Just let me explain. Alone."

" Alright. Outside. Your five minutes starts now." I say, hey I sound kinda badass. Look at me ,being all badass and British. I'm a British Badass. Oh yeah, uh huh,Oh yeah. Okay stop happy dancing time to look somber.

He leads me outside where its pouring buckets, in Effy's backyard.

" Alright ,go. Give it your best shot." I say looking up at him all angry and whatnot.

" I never meant for you to find out like this. I love you I never loved her,not like you. All those times I fucked her,I wished I was fucking you."

Good god, do I know how to pick them or what?

" Oh bollocks. You fucked Katie. I saw you asshole. I heard about everything. I don't want to talk about it ,just go now." Wow, that sounded like something right outta Days of Our Lives.

And they said, I couldn't act.

" It was mistake. You gotta believe me. I love you." He grabs me into a kiss. Whoa,he is such a good kisser. Ok, think, think, stop thinking about sex,stop thinking about sex. Oh what's the use? I guess it's time for the best soap opera move of all time.

I pull back from him and slap his face. Oldest trick in the book.

" Don't you ever touch me again!" I say. He turns around looks at me and slaps me back heavy handed. I full onto the ground.

Ok, I was not expecting that. And to top it all off,I have twisted my ankle.

How very Princess Bride-ish.

" Kebbie,I am sorry. I didn't mean too." He says And instead of helping me up,he gets back into his Volvo and drives away.

This is just great. All I need now is Ryan Gosling and I can reenact that scene from _The Notebook. _ This is not what supposed to happen. I am supposed to me raving with Effy, learning a magic trick from JJ, Not sitting here on the ground because of some psycho bastard.

I ,of course start crying,and just on the grass. Maybe if I cry loud enough someone might hear me and coming rushing to aid. Orlando Bloom or Freddie. Whichever comes first.

"Kebbie? What the hell are you doing babe,are you waiting for me all soaking wet?- I turn my head to see my savior.

" Cook?" I say,he kneels down next to me.

" Surprised to see me darling, come now, everybody knows Cookie loves a party. Especially one with jilted lovers and a chance of hot ,hot sex Whatda ya say huh?."

" Fuck off Cook." I say,trying to dry my eyes with my soaked t-shirt.

He sits next to me. He takes in my wet appearance, unbuttoned top, and bruised face.

" Where the fuck is he? I swear to god, I'm gonna fuck him up" He says smacking the ground next to me finally putting two and two together.

" Cook, really its no big deal." I say.

" He hurt you." He says.

He looks at me and for a second I don't know who he is. That familiar smirk, horny glint in his eyes, its gone. He pushes a piece of my soggy hair out of my face,and out of the blue I push my lips on his.

Surprisingly, he' s soft, not rough or rushed, its almost well, sweet. He takes off his jacket and wraps me in it.

" You're fucking shaking. Come on, let's get you inside yeah?" He offers me his hand,I take it almost fall over in pain.

" Okay ow." He laughs

" Gee thanks." I say glaring at him.

Out of nowhere,I feel myself lift from the ground.

" Put me down,Cook!" I say

" Not a fucking chance. " He syas easily walking back to Effy's backdoor.

Effy opens it.

" Oh shit,what happened?" She says. Freddie comes out from behind her and I am passed like a damn volleyball to Freddie who deposits me on the couch.

" It's just a bad sprain you ll be off it for a least a week." Cook informs me,everyone looks at him, including JJ

" What? Occasionally I know shit.

" What the hell did you do Cook?" He says,glaring at him

" Freddie stop. It wasn't Cook. It was, it was" I stop for dramatic effect and to well,sneeze.

" It was Ed." Freddie looks back at me. He grabs me into a hug,and strokes my hair. If my ankle didn't fucking hurt,I would actually cherish this moment.

Pandora wraps a blanket around my shaking form while Effy hands me a cigarette.

" Looks like you"ll be staying here for awhile" She says

" So will I" Freddie says.

" Me too." Cook seconds.

Wow, Cook ,Freddie, Effy and me , all under the same roof.

This" ll be interesting.

?"back to Effy'm the one with spurned lovers and a chance of hot,hot sex."nd man hands if y


End file.
